Goku's Promise
by kelsey739
Summary: One year after goku leaves to train Uub Pan think's he forgot his promise and desides to run away! What will goku do when he finds out? Will she ever be found? CHAPTERS UPDATED AND PROOFREAD SO SPELLING IS BETTER
1. Where's Grandpa?

Where's Grandpa? (1 yr. after Goku went to train Uub)

It's been exactly one year since Goku left at the tournament and Pan has been very patient over the year that she waited. Goku wasn't around for Chi-Chi's, Gohan and Goten's Birthdays, Christmas, a time for family togetherness and the New Year which the Son's and the Briefs with Krillen, 18 and Marron all have a party each year. Pan was tuning 5 soon and she keep thinking what Goku said that day at the tournament.

_Mini Flashback_

"Don't worry Pan, I promise that I will visit" Goku said hugging Pan as she cried.

Pan wiped her tears and started to cheer up. Goku talked to his family and friends and left and as he left Pan said "Bye Grandpa! Don't forget your promise!" Pan had a lot of power that day but she still felt bad about her grandpa leaving.

_End Flashback_

Pan was watching the sky everyday and waiting for her grandpa to keep his promise but she never saw him.

"Pan its time for dinner!" Gohan said as he went upstairs to her room.

As he entered her room he noticed that she was looking out the same window that she looked out of everyday since the tournament.

"Pan are you ok?" Gohan said with a little worry.

"Yah I just wish that grandpa would hurry up and finish up doing what he is doing so he can be with us!" Pan started to look angrier.

"He always does what he wants and it hurts me daddy! I love him so much and I will never see him again!" She started to cry

"Pan don't cry!" Gohan came to her and comforted her.

"Grandpa won't be gone forever, that's what I thought when he left for 7 years but he came back and he will this time too."

"Come on Pan, Your mom made chicken and it's getting cold"

-------Later That evening--------

"Videl I fell that my dad has had to much of an impact on Pan" Gohan said as his wife came down from putting Pan to bed.

"What do you mean?" She said with confusion

"Pan has been staring out of her window every day since the tournament last year and her hopes are always crushed since he is not here."

"What should we do?" she said with attention

"Since tomorrow is her birthday I think we should throw her a surprise birthday party, just to get her mind off of him for at least one day."

That's a great idea! We haven't all been together for a while anyways and I'm sure that she will love it." Videl said as she went to call everyone.

-----The Next morning-------

"Mama!" "Papa!" Pan said as she went downstairs and to her surprise everyone was down there even master Roshi.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled and she was happy

Later when the party was starting to end she was blowing out her candles and made a very special wish:

_I wish that Grandpa Goku would come back and visit me so I can see him and we can be a family like we used to be._

She blew out the 5 candles and quickly rushed outside and waited and wished that her wish had come true but when everyone started to leave to go home she knew that it would not come true.


	2. Pan's Gone!

**Pan's gone!**

Pan was in her room on the night of her birthday, broken hearted; her own grandpa didn't even come to her birthday party. Her heart ached and she couldn't keep the pain inside anymore.

"If Grandpa doesn't love me enough to come to my birthday than there's no point in staying around here." She said in furry. Pan opened the window that she looked out of everyday and left, leaving only a note for her parents.

The next morning, Gohan was about to go teach his class until he realized that Pan wasn't up yet. He started to go to her room when he heard a scream. "GOHAN!!" He immediately flew up to where the room was, not surprised when he found out it was Pan's. Videl was crying on the bed and Pan was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT'S WRONG!!!!?" Gohan said, practically screaming as he rushed to her side

"It's Pan!!! She ran away!" Videl said as she put her head on Gohan's chest, still cying.

"What! How do you know?" he jumped and looked at her in confusion

"She left a note" Videl sobbed and gave him the note

It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I decided to go away and not come back. If grandpa doesn't love me enough to come to my own birthday than there is no point in staying around here. Maybe you would be happy this way too. I wouldn't be in the way and you can concentrate on your work._

_IF grandpa ever comes home tell him that I don't care about him either and don't come find me because I will hide my ki and hide from you._

_Hope your life is happier,_

_Pan_

Pan thought that she was in the way? Gohan said, shocked.

We should find her as soon as possible, ok? Gohan said as he went out the window with Videl.

They searched for an hour, but couldn't sense her or see her. They asked the gang to help, but no one had seen her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone appears. He floated high in the air next to them and with his blue gi on and wild hair, he looked at the couple and said "What's going on?"


	3. Finding Pan

**Finding Pan**

"What's going on?" Goku said with confusion.

"What's going on? What's going on? Well Dad because of you our 5-year-old daughter has run away from home and could be anywhere right now, that's what's going on!" Gohan said practically exploding.

"What? Are you saying that Pan has run away? Why would she do that?" Goku said, partly confused and partly frantic. Videl gave him the note Pan left and tried very hard not to cry anymore as Gohan comforted her. Goku had a look of pure heartbreak and horror on his face as he read the letter. He never knew that he had such an impact on his only grandchild and didn't know what he was thinking!

"Gohan this is all my fault! I was training Uub and forgot about the time difference! I fully intended to come to Pan's birthday party and surprise her, but I guess I messed up big time. I should stop talking, we need to find her!" Immediately after he spoke, Goku was gone. He was looking everywhere, trying to sense her ki but everytime he thought he was coming close, he lost the trail.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the gang continued to search around the world. A 5-year-old that knows how to fly can get pretty far in a short amount of time, and it was starting to get dark. Goku refused to end his search; he felt so bad about everything that even when the sun set and everyone agreed that the would search in the morning, Goku continued to search. It was a good thing too because while everyone was searching for young Pan that day, she was having an interesting day of her own…

Pan was always the adventurous kind of girl and could never stay away from it. As Pan retreated from her home and set off to live in the world without her family, she couldn't help but shed a tear. She knew she didn't mean ALL of what she said in the letter, but she wanted to show her feelings and knew that her grandpa would see her heartbreak. She wanted to live on her own and not have to deal with the rejection from her grandfather, she really did, but as she flew away, she started to have doubts about it. Pan kept thinking about her mom and dad and uncles and aunts and everyone who took all their time and effort to give her a magnificent party yesterday. She was so busy thinking about going back to them that she was not paying attention to where she was going and suddenly, BANG! Pan hit a tree!

"AAHHHH" Pan screamed as she fell down to the bottom.

"Oww! I think I hurt myself." Pan checked and sure enough, her leg had a HUGE gash in it. She tried to walk on it, but it only made it more difficult. Pan was stuck and she knew it.

"I wish that Grandpa would have just come to see me! All this wouldn't have happened if he just loved me enough to visit ONCE in the year! I hate him!" Pan started to cry. She fell asleep and did not wake until morning. Unfortunately, when morning came, she was fast asleep and didn't hear the bear that was creeping up behind her! The bear yelled and she almost died right there! Pan woke in a fright and limped as far from it as possible and came very close to a nearby river. She tried to scare it away by throwing sticks at it, but that only made the bear even more furious. He then raised himself and Pan was so overwhelmed by his largeness that she fell backwards right into the river!

Meanwhile…

"Gohan I have been searching all night and could not find her anywhere near here. We should consider the possibility that she is somewhere far from here." Goku said, worried that Pan was hurt and wanted to stop looking in the wrong places.

"Dad I know my daughter! She wouldn't go far. She would go somewhere where she would need to think, but she would never go so far that we couldn't find her. Something is wrong!" Gohan yelled at Goku as though he were insulting his intelligence.

"Why don't you guys stop arguing for a second and start looking for Pan!"Videl shouts, tired of their stupid arguing.

Suddenly, They all feel something. It was faint, but it definitely felt like Pan. Gohan and Goku fly out as fast as they can to find her and Videl tries very hard to follow behind.

"Pan! Pan! Please, if you can hear me, respond!" Gohan pleaded as he flew towards the feeling.

Pan was in a freezing cold river with ice all around it. She had gotten as far as the mountains when she suddenly flew into a tree. I was very cold there, even more so in the water. She was not a strong swimmer, but she could swim. Pan struggled to stay above water but each time, she felt the pain from her leg and the cold sinking her down. She could no longer stay above and he body sunk to the bottom as the current pulled her downstream. She kept trying until everything went black.


	4. The Rescue!

**Rescuing Pan!**

Goku and Gohan followed the ki until suddenly, they couldn't feel it anymore! They didn't know where exactly she was but knew that she was somewhere in the mountains. Goku lost his patience and dove down looking for clues.

"There has GOT to be something down here that will point us in the right area!" Goku searched frantically until he found a backpack that looked just like Pan's.

"This backpack is JUST like Pan's! Its by the river. Do you think she could have fallen in?" Goku didn't even wait for Gohan to respond. He dove in and swam the entire river. He searched and searched until suddenly, he found a little girl. She was wearing torn clothing, had a very badly infected leg, a gash to the head that had hit a huge boulder on the river floor and a body that looked so frail it could probably snap like a twig. He scooped her up and flew out of the river.

"Gohan! I found her! She needs help now!" Goku put her on the forest floor and looked her over. First things first: Breathing. She was not breathing and Gohan did the honors of giving her mouth to mouth until finally, she got rid of all the water from her lungs.

"Dad!"She gasped.

"Pan! Oh my god you had me and your mother SO worried! Please don't EVER do that Again!" Gohan hugged his only daughter and didn't want to let go. However, something wasn't right. Pan could talk, but she didn't seem to be able to move at all.

Goku suddenly said" Pan, why aren't you moving?"

Pan looked as though she had not slept in days and her eyes were very droopy. She looked at Goku and then at Gohan and didn't seem to have as much energy anymore. "I don't feel good. I don't feel good… I d..o..t…fee..goo…." Pan just didn't have the energy and she was unconscious in seconds.

"PAN! PAN NO! Gohan we NEED to get her to a hospital!"Goku swooped her up and instantly transported her to the nearest one, with Gohan close behind.

The hosital was very large with tons of people in it. In the waiting room there were so many people that they made up a good portion of the hospital itself! Here were Pan's parents, Gohan and Videl, Her grandfather, Goku, her grandmother, Chi-Chi, and all of the gang, including Krillen, Android 18, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten and lots more.

Pan had been admitted not 1 hour ago and they knew very little. They knew that she had to get stitches on her leg and head, that she had a concussion and knew that she could possibly have pneumonia.

The doctors later confirmed the pneumonia and told them all that she would be fine, just as long as she takes all the medicine they give her.

Goku was in her room and sitting at the side of her bed. He felt the most guilt after what happened; it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid and forget about the time difference, he would have made it to her birthday and she would not have run away, thinking that he did not love her. He loved her so much and wished he could have told her that before she had left.

Pan starts to stir in her bed and Goku lifts his head up, hoping she will wake.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" She asks weakly.

"Pan! Yes its me and you have NO idea how happy I am to see you!

"I thought you didn't love me! You didn't even come to visit like you promised! If you loved me at all you would have! Instead, you care more about Uub than me and you totally forget about me!" Pan vented and cried. She loved her grandpa and wished he felt the same.

"Pan I LOVE YOU! You need to understand that. I love you some much I can't even explain how much! I missed your birthday not out of hatred for you, but out of stupidity for the time. I forgot that there is a time difference in the world and I thought that I was right on time when I appeared at your house, but you were already gone. I looked everywhere for you Pan and when I found you, you were almost dead! I never want you to pull something like that again, do you hear me? I love you to much to see you die!" Goku started to conversation pleading for her to believe him and ended it making sure that she understood what was at stake.

"Grandpa I'm sorry! I thought you didn't love me and would never. I just thought you loved Uub more than me!" Pan sniffled and tried not to let the tears escape from her eyes. For a 5-year-old, she was really smart and sophisticated.

"Pan I could never love someone as much as I love you. Maybe your father and the family come close, but that's it. I love you more than anything. Even more than training!"

When that was said, they both laughed. Her and Goku shared a moment of understanding and both knew that something like this would never happen again. His love was eternal and would continue to be.

**Ok. So I wrote these last 2 chapters years ago but lost them due to a computer switch and not having all my documents, etc... So I re-wrote what I think I was thinking around the time I wrote these stories. I hope you don't find them to bad, but I did re-write these late at night because I thought the story deserved an ending.**


End file.
